Fuiste tú
by Katsumi00
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando crees que amas a la persona indicada y no lo es? ¿Que pasa cuando la confusión se apodera no solo de ti? Entren y lean, denle una oportunidad. SasuSaku.


Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí, esto es creado sin ningún fin de lucro.

"**Fuiste tú"**

_**By Katsumi**_

**++Capitulo I++**

***Comienzo***

---No me causa ninguna gracia…-- Contestó la pelirosa.

---Sakura, cariño…-- Musitó un hombre con facciones ya maduras.

--¿Hablas en serio papá?—Siguió diciendo sin dar crédito a lo que el padre de la joven decía.

--Sí…-- Miró seriamente el rostro fruncido de la pelirroja que estaba frente a su padre.

--Sakura…-- Llamó aquella mujer frente a ella. –Yo de verdad quiero que sepas que...---

No.

Mi padre no podía venir a decirme que quería casarse con esta mujer. Es que simplemente cuando la miras te convences que no es mujer para él. Ya era bastante grandecita como para poder darme cuenta y con mis veinte tiernos años pareciese como si fuera una niña de menos de 5 años que no acepta la mujer de su padre por meramente celos.

--De acuerdo… -- Contesté resignada. –Enhorabuena…. – Miré a la pelirroja que había relajado ya su ceño.

--Me alegra que no hablaras en serio… – Sonrió rebozando de felicidad el señor Haruno.

--Sí, es solo que…-- Miró a su padre. Al ver cierta felicidad y aquel brillo no pudo evitar que aquello la enterneciera. --- ¡Me tomaron por sorpresa! – Se acercó para darle las felicitaciones y abrazarlo.

Karin Taka, la ahora prometida del padre de Sakura, estaba de frente a ellos sonriendo satisfecha. Cabello rojizo, ondulado y más o menos a media espalda, anteojos negros y de estatura promedio. Veinticinco años. Ojos color marrón. Sonrió ampliamente uniéndose al abrazo familiar.

--Felicidades Karin—Musitó la pelirosa.

--Gracias sakura…-- Correspondió a la que dentro de poco seria su hijastra.

--Bueno, pues supongo que ha llegado la hora de irme, tengo algunos pendientes por hacer…-- Sonrió en forma de despedida.

--Pero… pensé que te quedarías al menos un rato, acabas de llegar…-- Retuvo su padre.

--Es que de verdad olvide que tenía unos cuantos pendientes, pero prometo venir la próxima semana…-- Anunció.

--Bueno hija--- Sonrió paternalmente.—Si no hay fuerza humana que te haga quedarte…-- La abrazó de nuevo. ---Que tengas suerte, cuídate…-- Correspondió gustosa al abrazo.

---¡Gracias, papá!--

--Hasta pronto sakura…-- Habló la pelirroja.

--Cuídate mucho cariño…-- Sonrió con ternura el hombre.

Extrañamente no le tenía mucha confianza a la pelirroja y es que, no quería juzgar por la edad pero, bien podría ser su propia hermana, ella tenia veinticinco años y mi padre cuarenta y pico.

En el momento quiso de verdad más gritar de asombro que por felicidad, felicidad que tuvo que fingir al ver el desconcierto de su padre al ver la reacción ante la noticia. Nunca quiso hablarle de eso a su padre, hacia diez años de la muerte de su madre, diez años en los que aquel hombre había estado solo y sin ninguna otra cosa más que la mera compañía de su propia hija.

Pasé de entre las calles de la ciudad con mis pensamientos perdidos en aquel momento, con justamente aquella noticia. Quería alegrarme por mi padre por haber encontrado a la mujer que le haría compañía por el resto de su vida, pero realmente no podía hacerlo, al menos no del todo. Pronto aparqué fuera de un edificio.

El edificio donde apenas hacia unos meses se había convertido en mi hogar.

--Sakura-san….—Sonrió un hombre en la entrada.

--Jonju-san…-- Sonreí correspondiendo su saludo.

Aquel hombre era el encargado el edificio. Subí al elevador y presioné el piso al que iba.

--Así que vas al piso nueve… -- Escuché decir tras de mí.

Giré un poco para percatarme de la persona que se suponía me habló. No contesté y solo asentí. Podía ver que se trataba de una mujer notablemente desde su tono de voz.

--Yo voy al diez…-- Volvió hablar.

No es que me moleste pero era una total desconocida y mi mente solo daba para recapacitar de la noticia anterior.

--No te gusta hablar mucho por lo que veo…-- De acuerdo. Quería entablar una conversación en la que sinceramente no estaba interesada pero hice uso de mi educación y retrocedí un poco mirando con más claridad.

--En realidad estaba un poco distraída…-- Contesté. Y no mentía del todo.

--Ya veo, eres nueva ¿verdad?—Agregó.

--Sí, hace unos meses que me mudé—Contesté.

--Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko—Sonrió de forma amistosa.

--Haruno Sakura…-- Ofrecí mi mano.

No hace falta mencionar que todo era por solo educación.

--Bueno, Sakura.—Señaló hacia arriba. –Hemos llegado a tu piso.—Anunció.

--Sí, hasta pronto…-- Agradecí mentalmente.

--Oye…-- Detuvo el ascensor. –Vivo en el piso siguiente, habitación 15…-- Sonrió.

¿Y a mi que demonios me importaba? Al parecer esperaba alguna respuesta pero solo atiné a sonreír confusa.

--Eres nueva en el edificio así que pensé que tal vez si necesitas alguna cosa, ahí podemos ayudarte mi hermano y yo…-- Explicó.

--Ah, de acuerdo…-- Sonreí en señal de respuesta.

No era como si necesitara algo e iría un piso más arriba solo para una taza de azúcar o lo que fuera. Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Tal vez era una buena chica con alma demasiado inocente. Su casa debería ser un pent-house ya que era el ultimo piso.

¿Quién en su sano juicio invita a un desconocido a su departamento?

Bien podía ser una loca psicópata y aprovecharme de la situación.

Solté una carcajada. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Ni era una psicópata ni nada por el estilo. Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Trabajaba en un buffet reconocido de abogados, y claramente eso me permitía vivir en el edificio donde vivía, era un edificio donde solo vivían personas cargadas de dinero, excepto yo. Que solo gozaba de un buen sueldo, eso es todo.

Deje las llaves en la mesita de centro de la sala y me deje caer sobre un sofá. Mi favorito, por cierto.

Mentí al decir que tenia algunos pendientes, no había siquiera recapacitado en lo que decía, simplemente agregué automáticamente. Me recriminé por no haberme quedado al menos un momento para conversar de su boda, hacia apenas muy poco tiempo para que mi padre tomará esa decisión, y si lo había decidido así para tan poco tiempo de conocerla, entonces era realmente buena.

Mi móvil se escuchó por todo el lugar y perezosamente levanté un brazo para alcanzarlo.

--¿Diga?—Así es, no me había siquiera tomado la molestia de verificar quien era. Me hablaban a mí después de todo ¿no?

--¡Sakura-chan!—Escuché animadamente a mi amigo.

--Naruto, ¿Cómo estas?—

--Excelente Sakura-chan, oye… hablaba para invitarte aquí a mi casa, estamos reunidos todos y ….—

--Naruto… no estoy muy de humor en este momento, estoy un poco cansada…-- Contesté.

--Pero… -- Pareció pensarlo un momento por su silencio. –Es que Sai esta en camino, fue por ti…-- Explicó.

--Bueno, lo esperaré pero en realidad esta noche no me esperen ¿De acuerdo?...—

--Pero, sakura-chan!... ¿Qué sucede?—

--Nada, Naruto, es solo cansancio, vengo de ver a mi padre…--

--¡Ah, ya! ¿Cómo esta? Hace tiempo que no lo veo…--

--Esta bien, y ahora supongo que mejor que nunca…-- Miré hacia el ventanal.

--¿De verdad?... – Escuché una risita por lo bajo.

--Se casa, Naruto…-- Dije casi más para mi misma. –Él, se casa con Karin…-- Continué.

--¿Hablas en serio?...—Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Resoplé.

--Sí, me lo ha dicho esta tarde…--

--Pero…-- Se hizo presente el silencio para después escucharlo nuevamente. --¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado la noticia?...—

¡Maldición!

No tenia por que pensarlo siquiera.

--Bien…-- Contesté secamente.

--Ya veo… -- Estaba segura que Naruto como mi mejor amigo que era no se tragaba el cuento. –Así que tendremos boda…-- Resopló. --¿Cuándo es?—Agregó.

Lo pensé unos cuantos segundos y me di cuenta que la verdad es que no tenia ni la menor idea. No me había dado el tiempo ni siquiera para eso.

--No lo sé, en realidad salí más pronto de lo que pensé…-- Y era verdad.

--Entiendo, no es que te agrade mucho la noticia ¿verdad Sakura-chan?—

Ah.

Había dado en el punto preciso.

--Me alegro mucho por él, eso es la verdad—

--No es como si quisieras que ella ocupara el lugar que…-- Se interrumpió así mismo.

--No es como si tuviera cinco años, Naruto.—

--Lo siento…--

--Hay algo extraño que no me convence del todo, solo eso…--

Después de unos minutos escuché el timbre del interruptor.

--Espera, supongo que Sai ha llegado…--

Me levanté yendo hacia la cocina donde estaba el interruptor.

--¿Sí?—Contesté.

--Un joven llamado Sai, la busca señorita Haruno…-- Anunció.

--Si, lo estaba esperando, hágale pasar por favor…-- Ordené.

Colgué el interruptor y volví a contestarle a Naruto.

--Sai esta aquí Naruto, te llamo después ¿De acuerdo?—

--Sí…-- Contestó. –Cuídate.—

--Gracias, igualmente…-- Contesté de igual forma.

En cuestión de segundos Sai estaba fuera de mi apartamento.

--Hola…-- Saludó una vez que abrí la puerta y en vez de recibirle yo, él me recibió aprisionándome con sus brazos sobre mi cintura y depositando un beso en mis labios.

--Sai—Dije entre el beso.

--¿Puedo pasar?—Me miró.

--No—Contesté con la mirada fija. Él sonrió de lado.

--Ah, de acuerdo…-- Me aprisionó de nuevo y me levantó en brazos.

--Espera, espera…-- Contesté apenada.

--No querías dejarme pasar eh!...—Sonreí divertida. Estaba claro que lo estaba provocando.

--Bueno…-- Sonreí tomándole por el cuello y acercándome una vez más para besarlo.

Me dejó sobre el piso cuidadosamente y nos sentamos en el sofá donde anteriormente estaba recostada.

--Naruto me acaba de llamar hace un rato…-- Agregué. – Pero no tengo muchos ánimos de salir hoy…-- Expliqué.

--Ya veo, ósea que…-- Me miró nuevamente y sonrió. –Nos quedaremos aquí ¿Cierto?—Asentí.

--Pero puedes ir, por mi no hay problema…-- Frunció el ceño.

--¿De verdad crees que volveré sin ti? Además, prefiero estar contigo…-- Besó mi frente.

--Gracias…-- Me recosté en su pecho. Inspiré su aroma y sonreí. Estaba llenando mis pulmones de aquel aroma al que estaba acostumbrada.

Teníamos un año de ser novios, realmente lo adoraba, aquellos ojos negros, cabello del mismo color, sus cejas pronunciadas, era un poco más alto que yo y tenia una sonrisa que podía matar a cualquiera, como muchas veces hacia conmigo.

--Te quiero…-- Susurré. Recostó su cabeza sobre la mía.

--Sabes que eso es poco a comparación a como yo te quiero a ti eh--- Sonreí ampliamente, era de los pocos hombres que conocía que tenían esa ternura a flor de piel y que definitivamente me hacia recordar a cada instante lo bien que me sentía estar a su lado.

--Mentiroso, me estas diciendo que yo no te…-- Me interrumpió de nuevo besándome.

¿Había mencionado que con él no podía dejar de sonreír? Me acribillé mentalmente, esta noche no pensaba dejarle ir.

Su beso comenzó a recorrer no solo mi boca, fue bajando por mi cuello, mordisqueándolo entre tanto y tanto. Sonreía una vez más.

--Sr. Sai…-- Dije entre dientes. --¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?—

--¿Besando a mi novia?—Contestó dándome un ultimo mordisco.

--Bueno, pues creo que su novia, tiene un poco de sed…-- Sonrió ahora él.

Me reincorporé lleno a la cocina.

--¿Quieres agua o alguna cosa?—Me detuve en el marco de la puerta. Negó con la cabeza.

Me adentré en la cocina buscando un vaso en la alacena y sirviéndome agua.

---¿Fuiste con tu padre como habías dicho?—Escuché desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba Sai.

--Sí—Lo miré.

--¿y?--- Se quedó esperando alguna respuesta más.

--Nada, esta muy bien…-- Contesté.

--¿Por qué será que no te veo tan contenta como otras veces cuando vas a verlo?—Suspicaz. Había sido suspicaz y yo una distraída.

--Pues, no sé de que hablas… Todo muy normal-- Contesté. Me tomé mi tiempo en beber el agua, sabia que Sai no lo dejaría ahí, mucho menos con mi respuesta anterior.

--Sakura…-- Se acercó a mí y levantó mi barbilla. --¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?--- Lo miré una vez más. ¡Demonios! Era una especie de libro abierto o ¿Qué?

--Uhhm…—Evité su mirada. –Se va a casar…-- Me miró extrañado.

--¿Cómo?— Levantó una ceja.

--Se casa con Karin, que mas da… no es nada del otro mundo…--

--Pues no parece que así fuera…--

--¿Qué dices?— Lo encaré.

--Por que en estas ocasiones se supone que deberías felicitarles, y llamarme desde su casa para darme la noticia gritándome al oído y dejarme sin timpano, diciendo que te encargaras de la boda y todas esas cosas…-- Contestó.

¿En que se suponía que se basaba para decirme eso?

--¿Y por que lo crees así?—Enfrenté.

--Por que te conozco Sakura…-- Me miraba como buscando alguna señal de encontrar la verdad que él creía.

--Bueno… pues parece ser que no has conocido muy bien esta parte…-- Agregué dejando de lado el vaso ahora ya vacio.

--Sakura…-- Llamó. Lo miré.

--¿Qué?—Dije normalmente. Haciéndome como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

--Mírame a los ojos…-- Dijo en su tono que daba a conocer que no era más que cualquier otra cosa, que una orden.

Odiaba ese tono que usaba conmigo en situaciones asi.

--Sai, entiende… no pasa nada ¿De acuerdo? Esa boda es de mi padre, no mía…-- Contesté evitando su mirada.

Se acercó a mí.

---Mientes…--- Manteniendo sus ojos negros sobre mí. –Es tu padre Sakura, sé de sobra cuanto lo quieres, sé que en una ocasión como esta te alegrarías por él y gritarías a los cuatro vientos la nueva noticia….---

---Estoy feliz por él, sí lo estoy…--- Insistí. Este asunto me estaba molestando de sobremanera, Naruto e incluso Sai me estaban tratando como una niña de cinco años y detesto todo esto.

---Dímelo entonces, no me trates de convencer a mí, créete tu misma lo que estas diciendo….--- Volvió a decir.

--Basta…—Ordené. ---Me esta cansando este asunto. ¿Por qué Naruto también me trata de esta misma manera? Como si en vez de ser una boda fuera un funeral…-- Entrecerré los ojos.

---Por que la que no se da cuenta que quien esta haciéndolo ver así eres tu…---Se revolvió el cabello. Sai, de entre las personas más pacientes que conocía estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho.

Eso simplemente era verdad. Puse mis manos sobre mi cintura, haciendo ver mi reacción más inquietante. Se acercó más a mí hasta quedar si apenas a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y me estremecí. No quería que me tratara de esa forma, como si fuera lastima y apreté mi mandíbula.

---Sakura, pequeña….--- Nuevamente sentí su respiración en mi cuello. ---Ven aquí, anda...--- Acortó toda distancia que pudiera haber entre nosotros y me abrazó de forma demandante ante cualquier intento de resistencia que pudiera mostrar.

---Sai….--- Traté de evitar el contacto pero no pude, él estaba claramente sosteniendo, deteniendo y abrazando con un poco más de fuerza para evitar que me soltara.

---Sakura…--- Recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. ---Tranquila…. ¿De acuerdo? Lo único que queremos es hacerte saber que de alguna forma estamos aquí, que no estas sola….---- Suavizó su agarre. ----Eso quiere decir que te queremos y que nos preocupamos por ti, sé que no te agrada del todo la novia de tu padre, pero… como lo habías dicho antes, tu padre parece ser feliz a su lado ¿No crees que no esta nada mal darle una oportunidad?--- Asentí.

Mis ojos ardían y entendí en ese momento que lo que realmente pasaba y el motivo por el cual no me quede en casa de mi padre, fue por que realmente tenia unas ganas tremendas de llorar, era el remplazo de mi madre y no quería ningún remplazo, mucho menos de una mujer que era mucho menor que él que pareciera que fuera su hija en vez de su mujer.

---Sai--- Musité.

---Shh…. Tranquila….--- Me abracé más a él y comencé a llorar.

---No es que sea una mala mujer Sai….--- Decía entre sollozos. ----Es que realmente ella….---- Sollocé un poco más. ---Lo que pasa es que hay algo que no me gusta de ella y tan pronto como ella pudo, se deshizo de algunas pertenencias de mi madre y eso…----Me estaba sirviendo esto. Me estaba calmando. ---Eso no me gustó desde un principio, ella tiene algo que no me termina de convencer….----

----Ella no es ningún reemplazo, ella solo es la mujer en la que ahora tu padre necesita apoyarse, alguien con quien pueda compartir ciertas cosas….--- Dijo.

----Pero es que jamás reemplazará a mi madre….--- De acuerdo. Admito que parecía aquella chiquilla de cinco años que precisamente no quería aparentar. Estaba llena de emociones que me confundían, sentía como si ella ayudara a que mi padre definitivamente olvidara a mi madre y que se deshiciera de todo. Había algo que verdaderamente no me gustaba de ella.

---Jamás lo hará Sakura y te puedo asegurar que no es su intención, sino que tu madre estará en el mismo lugar en el que ella estuvo, su lugar sigue siendo de ella y de nadie más…-- Besó mi cabeza.

----Tienes razón...—Contesté. Ya estaba más calmada. Por que como ustedes no crean, el llanto ayuda a calmarse.

---Vamos, creo que lo que realmente necesitas es descansar…---Me cargó en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación para después recostarme en la cama. ---Vamos, duerme, descansa…--- Se hizo lugar a un lado de mí.

---Sai--- Llamé. ---Muchas gracias.--- Sonreí. ---Te quiero….---- Dije acunándome en su pecho.

---Y yo a ti…--- Buscó mis labios por última vez para besarlos de nuevo y me volvió a abrazar.

Desperté perezosamente y me di cuenta que Sai aun seguía a mi lado, tal como lo hacia la noche anterior. Agradecí por que la cama fuera matrimonial y no individual. Sonreí al sentir que suspiró repentinamente y cuidadosamente traté de soltarme de su agarre para ir al cuarto de baño.

Me miré en el espejo y pase mi mano por mi cara, tenia el rímel corrido haciéndome parecer grandes ojeras. ¿Cómo era posible que Sai me viera de esa manera? Era realmente penoso. Lavé mi cara y pase el cepillo por mi cabello que no peor que mi cara estaba alborotado. Acomodé un poco mi ropa.

Salí y Sai aun dormía, me dirigí a la sala y abrí el gran ventanal, mi estomago gruñó y recordé que la noche anterior no había cenado absolutamente, saqué una manzana del refrigerador y la mordí. Suspiré hondo. Habia realmente descansado por que no era mentira cuando dije que estaba cansada, eso de conducir dos horas de camino hacia la casa de mi padre y de regreso no eran cualquier cosa. Vivía en la pequeña ciudad donde crecí, Konoha. Sonreía ante el recuerdo, tantas cosas que habían pasado en mi niñez, incluso fue ahí donde conocí a Naruto y Ino Yamanaka.

---Has despertado temprano…--- Escuché. Sai había despertado ya.

---¿Cómo dormiste?--- Se acercó y me besó.

---Digamos que bien…--- ¿Habré estado inquieta durante la noche?

---¿Te moleste?--- Negó con la cabeza.

---De hecho dormiste de lo más tranquila, eso de dormir entre mis brazos resulta muy bien…--- Sonrió de lado.

--Mira… ¿Será que debemos hacerlo más seguido?--- Volvió a sonreír del mismo modo. ---Quiero decir…---- Traté de aclarar.

---Entendí, entendí…--- Contestó. Sabia perfectamente que lo que había dicho no llevaba doble sentido.

---Bueno, pues en realidad agradezco que sea sábado…--- Anuncié. ---Tengo que hacer algunas compras, trataré de disculparme con mi padre y con Karin…---Me miró. ----No quiero que piensen que estoy molesta o algo así, estoy segura que Karin pudo notarlo…---- Sai asintió.

----¿Quieres que te acompañe?--- No me quito la mirada de encima, casi como si estuviera aguantando la respiración hasta que contestara.

----¿Pero no tienes algo que hacer hoy?---- Negó. ----Bueno, entonces…. Vamos.----

----Dentro de un rato iré a mi casa, tendré que cambiarme y tomar una buena ducha, después de todo tenemos que hacer las compras ¿no?---Estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de la cocina y me detuve.

---¿En serio?--- Asintió. Sonreí ampliamente.

Difícilmente señoras y señores, yo podía quejarme de alguna cosa que tuviera el hombre que tenia frente a mis ojos, era total y verdaderamente perfecto, era afortunada en toda la extensión de la palabra.

----Esto es a lo que debo llamar una visita oficial a la familia de mi novia…---Sonrió divertido. ----Iré a casa y dentro de un rato regreso para ir ¿De acuerdo?--- Asentí gustosa. Amaba aquellos detalles que tenia siempre conmigo. Sabia que más que cualquier otra cosa lo hacia más como para estarme apoyando frente a mi padre y su futuro casamiento.

Lo miré embelesada. Su andar por la sala era realmente adorable. Adoraba aquel hombre frente a mí.

Fuera ya de mi trance una vez que él se fue, me di prisa para hacer lo mío. Él estaría mucho más pronto que yo, pero aun así tenia todavía que al menos darle un arreglo a mi habitación para que se viera presentable, la cama estaba revuelta entre sabanas y el delgado cobertor rosado.

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos Sai estaba ya frente a mi puerta, sonriendo como siempre lo hacia. Su aroma tan varonil que provenía de él, su cabello un poco revuelto como era lo acostumbrado, una chaqueta café que le sentaba bastante bien, jeans de mezclilla y vagamente unos zapatos café, podía ver que la camisa que llevaba era blanca por lo que dejaba ver una abertura de su chaqueta.

---¿Lista?---- Asentí.

----Solo iré por mi bolso y nos vamos….--- Anuncié.

Una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga color rosa, unos jeans negros y un suéter tejido del mismo color de mis jeans, zapatillas negras y una bufanda rosa del mismo tono que mi blusa. Ese era todo mi atuendo, mi cabello suelto y unas perlas como pendientes.

----¿Qué tienes planeado comprarle a tus padres?---- Inquirió ya de camino al centro comercial.

-----No sé, no estoy muy segura.-----Contesté. Miraba por la ventanilla con la mirada puesta en todos aquellos arreglos, pronto sería navidad. -----Hubiera preferido hacerle algún pastel o galletas, alguna cosa, pero ya ves que….-----

----La falta de tiempo….---- Completó él. Asentí. ---Creo que le importará más tu presencia que cualquier otro regalo…----

-----Supongo….--- Sonreía animada. -----Pero tu sabes, no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías, mucho menos con mi comportamiento de ayer…---- Suspiré resignada.

-----Estoy seguro que tu padre estará feliz de verte nuevamente, aunque….----Lo miré.

------No me disculparé abiertamente, dado que mi actitud de ayer dejo mucho que desear, pero aun así trataré de hacerlo de alguna forma que vea que ayer no fue otra cosa más que pendientes de verdad….----- Asintió y tomó mi mano.

-----Tu padre lo entenderá Sakura, él te conoce muy bien….----- Aparcamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y nos adentramos en aquellas tiendas.

Aquellos arreglos tan coloridos en toda la plaza eran hermosos, el espíritu navideño ya estaba presente por todas partes. El color dorado era el color principal, seguido del rojo y el verde.

Después de haber recorrido ya algunas tiendas y sin haber tenido éxito, Sai se detuvo en una tienda.

----¿Qué te parece esta?---- Entré a la tienda y vi que tenia una botella de vino y otra de champagne. ----Es un buen regalo después de todo….----Sonrió pícaro.

-----Del cual te gustaría disfrutar a ti también ¿no?---- Me acerqué y golpee su espalda levemente. ----Ese es plan con maña, Sai….-----

-----No, no es solo eso. Pero si quieres puedo llevarla yo para tu padre, sin ningún interés oculto…----- Reparó.

-----De acuerdo…----Rodé los ojos. -----Entonces que eso sea para mi padre, compraré entonces un pastel, de aquellos de los que adora Karin….-----

-----¿Hablas del pastel de café de aquella vez?---- Cuestionó confuso.

-----Sí, ese mismo. Ella adora el pastel de café así que….------ Busqué la tienda con la mirada. -----Ese sería como parte de mi disculpa….----

----Ya veo, plan con maña eh, pensé que era el único….----- Dijo divertido.

De acuerdo. La intención principal era disculparme y hacerle ver que estaba de acuerdo con su matrimonio, muy a pesar que realmente no estuviera convencida del todo.

No.

No estaba siendo hipócrita, estaba tratando de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, solo eso. --"Créetelo tu misma"— Me recriminé mentalmente.

Mi móvil timbró.

----Es Naruto….--- Anuncié. ---¿Sí?--- Contesté.

-----Sakura-chan!---- Decía apresurado. ----Tienes que ver esto, de verdad, tienes que venir a mi casa ahora!----Demandó. Miré a Sai que conducía.

----¿Qué sucede Naruto?---- Me preocupé. ---¿Te ha pasado algo?--- Se escuchaba cierto alboroto del otro lado.

---No, es que no sabes quien esta aquí, Sakura-chan, te va a encantar la idea, estoy seguro…----

----¿De que hablas?----

----Vamos, Sakura-chan, tienes que darte prisa o si prefieres nosotros vamos a….----Interrumpí.

---No, Naruto, escucha….----Siguió alardeando. ----Que no, Naruto, entiende no puedo. Dime que es eso tan importante. ¿Quién esta ahí?---- Resopló.

----No, Sakura-chan, tienes que venir, no te diré hasta que vengas….----

¿Qué demonios era lo que quería mostrarme?

Mas bien….

¿A quien?

----De acuerdo. Escucha, no puedo ir ahora, estamos rumbo a la casa de mi padre y pasaremos la noche ahí, así que… vamos, dime….----

---Ah, ya veo…--- Escuché desilusión. ---Bueno, ya lo verás después Sakura-chan.----Estaba a punto de despedirme cuando de nuevo volvió a gritar efusivo. ---Oye, ese maldito de Sai esta contigo eh, dile que no puede dormir en la misma habitación que tu y que si te pone un dedo encima yo…--- Retiré el auricular, sus gritos me reventarían el tímpano.

Sai río divertido.

---Dile al estúpido de Naruto que no es mi padre, que se pudra….--- Volvió a fijar la vista hacia el frente.

----Oye, dile a ese pedazo de idiota que lo escuche perfectamente y que…----

---¡Naruto, Naruto, basta!--- Solté una risita por lo bajo, estos dos nunca cambiarían.

----Ese idiota me escuchará cuando vuelva, lo juro Sakura-chan….----

---De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Te molestaría tener un poco de piedad y dejar al menos un cuarto de mi tímpano…--- Contesté.

---Ah! Sakura-chan, lo siento, lo siento…--- Miré a Sai que seguía riendo por aquel alboroto.

----Bueno, te llamaré después Naruto, cuídate.---Despedí.

---Sakura-chan, cuídate mucho, cuídate del idiota que esta a tu lado…--- Siguió alegando. ---Y mucha suerte, Sakura-chan…----Cerré mis ojos.

---Gracias, Naruto…---

---¡Oye, teme! Deja eso…--- Escuché repentinamente antes de colgar.

Un momento…

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Naruto solo llamaba así a…

_Sasuke …. _

Pues estoy aquí con este fic, espero le den una oportunidad al fic y a mí.

¡No olviden Reviews! ¿sí?

Cuidense.

Katsumi00


End file.
